Something Borrowed
by MistressSara
Summary: The marriage of Elliot and Milah Gold has been falling apart for years. In a last effort to save the union they agree to have a child, but are forced to use a surrogate. Enter Belle French, local librarian hoping to put herself through her senior year of college by carrying a baby for the most feared couple in Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

_An adopted plot bunny from Hieroscurls on Tumblr._

_Enjoy, read and review if you're so inclined. _

_I own nothing._

* * *

"Another, Gold?" Jefferson asked from his station of safety behind the bar. Late Wednesday night at the Rabbit Hole, naturally Mr. Gold was his only customer.

"Aye."

"Must've been a bad one." The bartender observed, refilling the glass of scotch.

"Aren't they all? The most stable aspect of the marriage is our ability to fight." He chuckled into his drink, draining the liquid before gesturing for another. "Never marry, Jefferson. I wish someone had told me that. No one said that back then. You got married, had children, and that was it. And if you were under the impression that she was pregnant, you married before questions could be asked…"

Instead of another scotch, Gold found himself presented with a cup of hot coffee.

"Finish that up. There's a spare bed upstairs if you don't want to go home."

"Have to go home," Gold sighed. "A man always has to go home, even if he doesn't want to."

Leaving the coffee, Gold pulled on his jacket and took up his gold handled cane. It was time for him to go home.

Settling his tab, he nodded thanks to Jefferson, probably the closest he had to a friend in Storybrooke. The town didn't seem to care for the ruthless pawnbroker/landlord, nor for his prickly wife. Milah always wore an expression of annoyance, few cared to approach her. In fact her only friends in town were Mayor Mills and the sailor she ran around with any time he was in port. The affair between Milah Gold and James Hook was probably the worst kept secret in town. Even Elliot Gold was aware of his wife's dalliance, but it was of no real concern to him what she did. He wasn't about to force her to love him when he could barely muster the emotion himself.

Stumbling out of the bar was a shock to Gold's system. A fresh snow had fallen while he was inside, the temperature dropping further. He hated Maine winters.

"Oof!"

Something collided with Gold, knocking him to the ground. He just barely had enough time to shift so that he fell on his good leg.

"Oh goodness!" Came a voice from above him. Pressed to his chest was a small, warm woman. A pair of bright blue eyes suddenly met his and a curtain of wild brown curls secluded them from the elements as she looked down at him. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." He groused, pulling himself up. "Just what I needed to sober up."

"I slipped on the ice and tried to grab the parking meter but misjudged… I'm so sorry." She made it to her feet, pulling her coat and skirt back into place before reaching for his cane. "Are you all right?"

"Not much left to break, dearie." He took his cane, then reluctantly took her hand to help him stand.

"Again, I'm so…"

"Sorry, yes. I know. It's fine. Run along home." He snapped before turning and continuing down the block. Luckily the pink house was only a few blocks away and he could get there before his good leg became as sore as the bad.

The house was dark, but it only took seconds for him to realize that Milah was there.

"Drinking in the dark? Rather dramatic." He mused, hanging up his jacket. "Even for you, Milah."

"I've been waiting for you to come home."

"You're sure it's me you were waiting for."

She fell silent, filling the room with the sound of ice clinking in her crystal tumbler.

"I thought about what you said… Elliot, it wouldn't be _our_ child."

"Yes it would, Milah. Just because you don't carry the child doesn't mean that they wouldn't be yours. The doctor said they could use your eggs. The child would biologically be ours. And you wouldn't have to go through hormones and cravings and labor."

"That… that does sound promising." She nodded slightly. Much more rational than a few hours earlier when she threw a porcelain figure at him for suggesting the use of a surrogate. "No stretch marks."

His time at the bar had been well spent. His desire for a child wasn't enough to convince her, pleading to her vanity certainly would work better.

"And at the end of it all we'll have a precious child, with your beauty and my wit."

"God help it." She muttered, finishing the last of her drink.

"So… we can do this?"

"Yes. Let's have a baby." She forced a smile, but in the dark of the room Gold could convince himself that she meant it. Perhaps this would be the missing key to fixing their broken marriage. A child… someone he could love and maybe one day, Milah could love too.

Although he couldn't quite understand why when he closed his eyes to sleep, he saw nothing but clear blue eyes and chestnut curls flecked with snowflakes.

* * *

"Mrs. Gold, pleasure to see you again." Dr. Whale greeted, closing his office door. "And Mr. Gold. What can I do for you today?"

"We've decided to pursue surrogacy." Milah answered, her expression not revealing an emotion one way or another on the topic.

"That's wonderful. Do you have someone in mind?"

"No, we thought you might know where to look." Gold chimed in.

"I do actually know someone."

"We're willing to pay."

"She'll be pleased to hear it. I'll give you her information and let her know to expect a visit?"

"Yes, the sooner the better."

Milah fought the urge to roll her eyes at her husband's eagerness. Truth be told she had never wanted children, it was a pregnancy scare that got her into this marriage and the inability to conceive that almost got her out. Were it not for the comfort Elliot was capable of providing she would have left with Hook years ago. But a charge card and comfortable bed was preferable to the Captain's quarters on a ship that was barely staying together. If she had to share that bed with her husband, so be it. If she had to pretend to be excited about a baby… well it was easier than divorce and that damn prenup his father insisted on.

"Belle French." Elliot read from the Post-it.

"Yes, you'll find her at the library."

"How do you know this girl?" Milah asked, snatching the paper away from her husband.

"We grew up together. She's a sweet girl, very healthy, putting herself through college online. She has two semesters to go, so anything will help financially. Certainly the most responsible person I've ever known."

"We'll meet her and make our decision." Milah cut off Dr. Whale's praise.

"Great. As soon as you decide, let us know and we'll set up and appointment to harvest your eggs, fertilize and implant."

Milah reluctantly agreed to meet with the girl that afternoon. She gave Gold the brush off for the rest of the morning, citing that she had errands to run. He knew that that meant meeting with Regina for coffee and gossip in her office. Gold thought it best if he stopped in the library early, met the girl and warned her about how severe Milah could come off.

The library was bright and cheery, even with the gray clouds outside. All of the blinds were open, the heater running, and the walls painted a familiar shade of blue. There was no one sitting at the front desk, prompted Gold to make his way into the stacks. He could hear children laughing and a melodic voice reading. Following the sounds, he eventually found himself in a clear corner towards the back of the building. The walls were decorated with the artwork of school children, and the artists themselves were each seated on a small square of carpeting, laughing as the librarian read.

"Isn't she marvelous?" Whispered a voice next to Gold. He looked down to find the pixie haired Mary Margaret standing next to him.

"Who?"

"Belle. I bring the children over for story time once a week, but they always try and talk me into an extra day." The teacher smiled, watching her friend entertain the children.

"Yes, I suppose she…" The words died on his lips. Those blue eyes were meeting his once again. She flustered at the sight of him, falling silent for a moment before one of the children prompted her to continue reading.

"Of course, my darlings. Sorry…" She found her place and continued, though slightly wary of the additional audience.

He waited for her to finish, slightly amused by the fact that he could throw her off so easily, it had been a long time since he threw off a young woman.

"That's all for today, my little adventurers. Put your magic carpets back in the closet, can't have them flying about while you're gone." She smiled, the kids were enraptured with her, all eager to please as they hurried to put their carpets away. She stood slowly and came to meet with him and Mary Margaret.

"Miss French." He greeted.

"Mr. Gold. I was told to expect you."

"Shall we discuss this in private?" He asked, glancing towards their company, letting her know that this was not something he wanted to be public knowledge just yet.

"Of course. I just need to see the kids off, would you like to wait in my office, it's just through there." She pointed to the door behind the front desk and waiting until he was gone to turn back to her friend.

"What business do you have with Mr. Gold?" Mary Margaret demanded.

"I can't tell you that just yet. I'll let you know if and when it actually becomes business."

Gold waited in the office for a few minutes, looking around at the room carefully, trying to get an idea of whom this woman was. She was clumsy, he knew that much. Clearly well read, pictures around the office suggested that she had a family made up of friends rather than blood relatives. There were no pictures of a father or mother, no boyfriend, no one to interfere. Children clearly adored her, there were finger paintings hung on the walls, most of them exclaiming their love for Miss Belle and one that informed her that "I think highly of you Miss." Always one odd child in the bunch, isn't there?

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, I wasn't expecting you so soon." She apologized, breezing into the office. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please. And it's my fault, I'm early."

"Is your wife joining us?"

"She'll be along at the scheduled time, I wanted to meet with you first."

"Sort of like a pre-interview?"

"Yes. Milah… Milah isn't as eager to have a child as I am."

"Oh… are you certain that… that this is something you want to do? You can understand that I would be hesitant to bring a child into this world only to see that child neglected."

"**I **want a child, Miss French. You needn't worry about that. While Milah may not be maternal enough, I certainly have enough love to give. As well as financial support for both the baby and you, while you're pregnant."

"I don't require much. I live in the caretaker's apartment upstairs, my expenses are few, just tuition for this year."

"What are you studying?"

"English and literature."

"Planning to write the great American novel?"

"I don't think they'll let an Australian do that." She laughed. He felt a strange twinge in his heart at the melodic sound. It was almost warming… not like the cackle that Milah was known to produce, usually while she was drinking.

"Miss French, please believe me. I want a child, my wife has finally agreed and while I'm worried that she might scare you out of doing this… I want this to happen."

"Then I will do it for you and hopefully for her." She smiled, leaning across her desk to rest a hand on his forearm.

"Oh good, I'm just in time for the conception." Milah mused from the doorway.

"Mrs. Gold, nice to meet you." Belle stood, holding out her hand. Milah simply glared at her, taking the open seat next to Gold.

"My husband has already convinced you then?"

"Yes, I'm happy to help you both."

"How marvelous. And you're ready to sacrifice your body for a child you'll have no claim to later?" Milah questioned.

"I'm young enough that my body can bounce back quickly." Belle smiled sweetly. It was a small dig but certainly warranted. Gold turned his head slightly to hide his smirk from his wife.

"Yes, well. We'll make the necessary appointments and let you know when Dr. Whale will be ready to meet with you." Gold quickly stepped in, hoping to keep Milah from getting vicious.

"Great, just let me know."

"Thank you so much for standing up for me." Milah remarked sarcastically as they walked to the Cadillac.

"You were hardly playing fair, Milah. And it's nice to see that she will be willing to fight back, protect the child if need be."

"Yes… just wonderful."

Gold sighed, slamming the passenger side door shut after his wife slipped into the seat. This was going to be an exercise in patience.

* * *

A few days passed before they hit their first bump in the road. Milah was late, as usual for their appointment with Dr. Whale. The latter of which seemed as though he had bad news to share. Gold and he sat in silence for five minutes before it got to be too much.

"Just tell me, Whale. What is it?" Gold demanded.

"I really can't until your wife joins us…"

"Well as she can't seem to be bothered to arrive on time, just begin."

Whale hesitated, unsure if he should share this information or not, but as it did pertain to Gold as much as to Milah…

"None of the eggs we harvested from your wife were viable."

"What… what does that mean?"

"While your specimen tested as more than effective, the few eggs we were able to harvest were not usable. Which means you'll have to find a donation on that account as well. I… I mentioned this to Belle and she said that she was more than willing to donate if it was what you… and I emphasize that she said what _you_ wanted."

Gold was frozen in his seat. This was the moment when a decision would have to be made. If they told Milah that the eggs weren't hers she would never agree to Belle carrying a child for them. She was clear on the point that if the baby wasn't biologically her's she had no interest. The child would still be his… they would never have to tell her, he would be doing most of the parenting anyway.

"Use the donation from Belle." He answered confidently. "But Milah can never know."

"Mr. Gold, I don't feel comfortable…"

"Dr. Whale, my wife has made it clear to me that if we don't have a child that is biologically her's, then we can't have a child at all. The option is completely off the table. I can't let that happen. Just chose your words wisely, tell her that the eggs have been harvested, fertilized and implanted in Miss French."

"You're certain about this?"

"Yes."

"You'll explain this to Belle?"

"I will make sure she knows."

"And you'll take all the blame if your wife does find out?" Whale seemed most terrified by this notion. Milah had an ability to scare almost every man she came into contact with… except for her husband and Hook of course.

"It will all fall on my shoulders, don't worry." Gold reassured him.

"If Belle gets pulled into the middle of this…"

"Don't worry."

"Sorry I'm late." Milah called, strolling into the room. "How'd the harvest go?"

"We're all set." Whale smiled. "Implantation will occur in the next few days and then it's just a matter of letting nature take its course."

Milah seemed a bit taken back by this, but managed a smile as Gold took her hand.

Belle went in for the treatment a few days later. And a week or so after that she flew into Gold's pawn shop.

"Hello, dearie." He greeted, turning from the watch he was repairing. "What is it?"

"I'm pregnant." She grinned, holding up the pregnancy test in a plastic sandwich bag. "You're going to have a baby, Mr. Gold."

"I… You…" He took the bag from her to see the little pink line for himself. "Thank you, Miss French. Thank you."

She pulled him into a quick hug before whispering:

"You can call me Belle."


	2. Chapter 2

No one had ever warned Belle how strange it would feel to be pregnant. The first few weeks weren't that odd, she could tell that her body was changing. Just little things that only she would notice; aches here and there, exhaustion, a change in moods throughout the day. But it didn't strike her that those individual symptoms were a reflection of something more. Not until the first sonogram did it hit her.

She could tell from that first meeting in her office at the library that Mr. Gold would be incredibly involved. Milah apparently would not. It made Belle pity the woman, that she would care so little about having such an opportunity, to raise a child with someone who was eager to be involved. Belle had a few classmates and friends who had found themselves pregnant and alone and willing to give anything for the father to be interested in their children. Milah had no idea how lucky she was, even if the child wasn't biologically hers. Truth be told Belle was rather surprised that the woman had agreed to the arrangement, she didn't strike her as the type to be interested in raising another woman's child.

Gold was going to be a wonderful father. She could tell from the way he had been doting on her. Well, he was doting from a safe distance. There wasn't a soul in town who would believe how timid and apologetic that feared Mr. Gold was every time he stopped in to check on her, which was once daily, at the least.

She had gone up early that first night he came by unannounced. The doors to the library were locked so he went around to the back staircase, the door unlocked so that Belle wouldn't have to travel the stairs if anyone stopped by.

He felt nervous knocking on her door, almost as nervous as a young man having his very first study date unchaperoned. He would be alone for the foreseeable future, might as well take the opportunity to get to know the woman carrying his child.

"Come in!" Her voice called out.

"Belle?" He asked, pushing the door open.

"I'll just be a moment."

Gold moved carefully into the apartment, taking in the new surroundings. The front door opened into the kitchen, which was painted a bright yellow, battling the black and white checkered floor for attention. A wide archway led him to the living room, a cozy and warm area. It rather matched his tastes; dark red walls, a worn but comfortable leather couch just beneath the windows that faced the main street. Two large brown take out bags sat on the coffee table, he couldn't quite figure what they were. He could smell Chinese food but also Italian?

"Hi." She smiled, pulling open the stain glass pocket doors that led to her bedroom.

"Hi." His smile was small but sincere.

"Had to get changed. Much more comfortable in these." He took in her appearance, lavender flannel pajamas, covered in polka dots. "Want some dinner?"

"I don't want to impose. I just came by to check on you." She seemed to blush at his words.

"You're not imposing. Keep me company."

"You're sure?"

"Of course. I've certainly got enough food."

"I noticed." He hesitantly took the seat next to her on the couch.

"My first cravings. Couldn't make up my mind so I got a bit of everything." He watched as she made up a plate that consisted of chicken Parmesan, garlic bread, an egg roll, beef and broccoli, and pad Thai noodles.

"Everything all right with the baby?"

"He's very hungry. And a bit rude in the morning, but otherwise he's growing."

"He?" Gold dropped his fork in shock. "Do you mean you know?"

"Oh! No, no I don't think they can tell yet." She blushed at her mistake. "I just have a feeling. Would you like a son?"

"I would. I always wanted a little boy." He smiled sadly.

"Well, you've got a fifty-fifty chance." She smiled, a hand unconsciously falling to her stomach. There was no bump yet but the habit seemed to have formed quickly.

"A little girl would be nice as well… a little girl with blue eyes." He mused.

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes, both working at their food and half listening to the movie she had turned on before he arrived. It all felt alarmingly domestic and comfortable.

"If I'm over the line, by all means, tell me. Why doesn't your wife seem as interested in all of this?"

"Milah has very little care for anyone other than herself. And the boyfriend whose ship I believe is pulling into port right about now." He glanced at his watch, 7 o'clock. Milah would be dwindling around the docks, intent on spending the weekend in the cheap motel outside of town.

"Is that a euphemism?"

"No… well," he shrugged considering his words with a chuckle. "I guess it is actually."

"You don't mind her behaving like that?" Belle asked timidly, setting her plate of mixed cuisine aside.

"I did once. When we were first married I would be insane with jealousy. And she would do it to provoke a reaction. Then she suddenly stopped caring about my reaction and I stopped caring what she did or whom she did it with. We haven't shared a room, let alone a bed in years."

"Why stay? If you're both unhappy why bother?"

"Comfort I suppose. She gets nothing if we divorce and I, well my chances of finding another companion in the vicinity are rather low."

"Now that is absolutely not true, Mr. Gold."

"You must not socialize very much. I'm the town monster, dearie."

"That attitude will have to change before this little one arrives." She reached across the sofa and took his hand in hers. The touch surprised him. It had been years since someone had touched him with sincere ease. With Milah all affection was forced. You would have thought she had been asked to do something untoward when all he asked for was a goodbye kiss before leaving for the shop."

"I've found that it's better to be miserable than lonely." He shrugged, turning his attention back to the egg roll she had pushed onto his plate.

"Sometimes you can be both." Belle offered with a shrug, not letting go of his hand.

"Are you?" The notion that this beautiful, vivacious woman might feel anything like he did seemed preposterous.

Belle paused, taking a moment to wonder how her night of BBC dramas and take out had turned into a deep discussion of feelings with the father of the baby she was carrying.

"Sometimes. Lonely more often than miserable. I was both until I moved out of my father's house. Given the option I'd much rather be here." She smiled at that. "Being alone isn't always a bad thing."

"I've put a damper on your evening. I should go." He said suddenly, freeing his hand from her grasp and standing to leave.

"Oh, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"No, I should get home."

She followed him to the door, helping him into his jacket.

"I'll see you at the doctor's appointment tomorrow?" She questioned.

"Of course. 1.30, right?" She nodded. "I'll see you then."

He was down the first two stairs before she called to him:

"Mr. Gold… if, well, if you're ever lonely or miserable you should come here. I rather like your company." She smiled softly. He felt as though the air had been forced from his lungs. For a long moment he just stared back at her, wondering if the glow around her was from pregnancy or the light flooding the dark landing from her apartment. Regardless she looked like a beacon to him.

"I'd like that."

"Good." She turned to go back in when he thought of something.

"Elliot." He called after her.

"Pardon?" She peeked back out into the landing.

"My name, it's Elliot. If you'd like to call me by my first name."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Elliot."

"See you tomorrow, Belle."

It was bitterly cold back outside, especially compared to the warmth of Belle's apartment.

Milah wasn't there when he got home.

And she didn't come home at all that night.

Gold wasn't bothered by the fact. It was the furthest thing from his mind as he went to the spare room next to his and considered how to transform it into a nursery. Looking at the space he considered what Belle's input might be. She and the baby were the only thoughts in his mind as he fell asleep reading What to Expect When You're Expecting.

* * *

"Are we waiting for Milah?" Dr. Whale asked as Belle settled onto the examination table.

"No, just us." Gold answered in a sharp tone, letting the room know that his wife's absence was not up for discussion.

"Let's get started then." Whale applied the gel to Belle's exposed stomach before moving the device across the surface. "Here we go."

Belle and Gold turned their attention to the small screen, intent on seeing the first hints of the baby. Whale moved the gizmo around a few more times then stopped, pressing a button below the screen.

"There's the baby." He smiled, pointing to a small blur. Both stared slack jawed at the image. The area Whale indicated was small, but there was no doubt. Baby Gold was there and growing inside of Belle. Without thinking she took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'll print two copies?" Whale asked quietly.

"Please." Gold nodded. One for him, one for Belle.

* * *

As the weeks passed Gold and Belle began to spend more and more time together, even having meals together in the diner, despite the looks of their neighbors and her friends.

Hook's ship would be in town for a handful of weeks, meaning that Milah was mostly unaware that her husband came home quite late after spending his evenings with Belle. Not that he figured she would care very much, she never cared what he did with his time before.

"Elliot?" Belle called out coming into the shop one afternoon. She was approaching week 12 and had slowly started to rotate her tighter fitting clothes out of her wardrobe and switched to shorter heels to save her already aching back.

"Back here." He replied from behind the curtain.

"Are you ready for lunch? Baby Gold is hungry." She laughed, stopping when she entered the room. "Goodness! What is that smell?"

"What smell?" He asked, looking around for what might be offending her.

"Is that paint?"

"Must be, but it was from hours ago." Sure enough the windows had been opened to let any fumes out and the paint had long since dried.

"My super human scent, that comes along with the rest of the side effects." She realized, with a shake of her head. "What were you painting?"

"I was fixing up something special." She followed him to a worktable and watched as he pulled a sheet off a large item.

"Oh, Elliot! It's precious." Belle gushed at the revealed cradle. It was made of a sturdy, dark wood capable of gently rocking side to side. There was a freshly painted tree decorating the footboard, green leaves that looked as though they were swaying in the breeze.

"I've had it stored away for years, but it never sold. Thought I'd clean it up." He shrugged.

"It's beautiful. I'm sure he's going to love it." She smiled, touching her stomach where the baby was slowly starting to show. It wasn't prominent yet, but she could tell the difference. "Now, your child and I both want lunch."

"Of course, dearie." He smiled, returning the sheet to the cradle and following her outside. With the signed turned to closed and the door locked they made their way over to Granny's.

They took their usual booth near the side window. Belle sitting to look outside and Gold facing the kitchen. He always received an angry glare from Granny, as if the woman was asking what he was doing with such a young girl as his companion. But they both ignored the stares and whispers. Belle hadn't told anyone that she was pregnant, although she wouldn't be able to put it off much longer. In another hour they would have her 12-week check up and after that it was considered safe to start telling people.

"What can I get you?" Granny asked, appearing at their table.

"Barbeque cheeseburger, please. And an iced tea." Belle grinned, not even bothering to look at the menu. "Oh and pickles on the side please."

"And you?"

"I'll have the same." He nodded, handing the older woman the two menus.

"Your pickles are extra." She snapped before walking away.

"Why does she impose a pickle tax on you?" Belle questioned when they were alone again.

"We have a complicated relationship. Ready for today?"

"Of course! I read that sometimes 12 weeks can be early enough to tell." She whispered with a wide grin.

"I read that as well. Though I'm trying not to get too excited, just in case."

"Of course you read that. You've been making good use of that section of the library."

"Aye. There was something else they said about this point. That you can start telling people." He ventured carefully. "If you don't want to tell people you don't have to."

"It's going to be hard to hide pretty soon. I don't care if people know. It's no one else's business. And it isn't as if…" she stammered for a moment, "as if this is some torrid affair."

"Right, of course. How do you think your friends will take it?"

"I'm sure they'll understand and want to help with lots of advice." She forced a laugh.

"But?"

She sighed. After spending the last three months together he had developed the ability to read with great ease.

"My friends are basically the gossip mill for this town. As soon as they find out it's going to spread like wild fire, which means my father will know."

"You two didn't part on good terms?"

"We weren't living on good terms, parting was something akin to- I can't even think of a word to compare it too. It was bad." She finally managed, falling silent when Granny returned with their plates.

"What happened, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I had just graduated from high school and wanted to go to college. The fund for school that my mother set up before she died was supposed to be untouched. I went to pay first semester tuition only to find that my father had drained the account over the years. There were a lot of other problems, he drank, ran the business into the ground, expected me to stay and marry the son of the man who was willing to take over his debt and the shop. There was a- well, there was a horrible fight, and I refused to stay any longer and left."

"Belle, did he hurt you?" Gold asked cautiously, his food sitting untouched. He lost his appetite at the thought of someone treating the woman sitting across from him with such little regard. She didn't say anything, simply looking towards the window, dropping her hand to her stomach again.

"Let's not talk about this any more. Please?"

"Of course." He tried to smile and reached for his lunch. Belle would think it strange if he didn't eat.

* * *

They were quiet at the doctor's office. Once again Milah did not show for the appointment. After the other visits Belle knew what to expect, she was already seated on exam table, her shirt pulled up enough for Whale to apply the cold gel. Sitting at the stool next to her, Gold couldn't help but stare at the minor bump. Barely detectable but he could tell, he had been thinking about her bare skin since that first visit.

"Belle, would it be all right if I-" He nodded to her bump, not sure how to phrase it.

"Hmm? Oh, of course." She took his hand and situated it over where they knew the child to be growing. He looked at his hand against her skin, letting the enormity of the moment sink in. Below his fingers rested their… his, his child. He was slow to removed his hand, but when the door opened Gold jumped back as if he had been burnt.

"I can't make any promises, but if Baby Gold is feeling cooperative, we might be able to find the sex." Whale announced, oblivious to what he walked in on. Belle gave Gold that sweet smile before looking back to the doctor. "Have you been feeling all right, Belle?"

"Tired, some aches, hungry all the time."

"All normal. Morning sickness?"

"It has eased up. Not as bad as I expected."

"Good to hear."

Gold watched the screen eagerly, waiting for the image of the child to appear. Whale, turned as well, mimicking the familiar movements as he observed the baby.

"Well, do you want to know or do you want to be surprised?" Whale questioned.

"We'd like to know." Gold answered before he could remember to say _I _not we.

"I think it's rather obvious." Belle chimed in, as the baby came into focus. "Looks like you chose the right color for the nursery."

As the pair observed the child on the screen, Milah was across town, watching the ship disappear into the horizon.

She sadly watched, until she could see the vessel no longer, then turned to walk home. Back to the charade of Mrs. Gold. Now the foreseeable future would be spent pretending to be excited about the baby and helping with the dreadful tasks of putting together a nursery and facing the young girl she found insufferably cheerful. Climbing the stairs of the pink house, she was keen to just climb into bed for a day or two. But the smell of fresh paint struck her. Walking to the spare room next to her husband's she pushed the door open and froze. The nursery was finished.

Blue walls.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're what?!" Ruby cried, every head in Granny's turned to face their booth. Mary Margaret wore a similar expression of shock but fell mute.

"Would you keep your voice down, please?" Belle asked calmly.

"Whom did you have sex with?" Ruby demanded, lowering her voice.

"No one!"

"You're going with immaculate conception?"

"No, in vitro. I'm just the surrogate." The words burned Belle's throat. She hadn't actually said it aloud. And with Gold's attentiveness she was able to forget that she was 'just the surrogate.' There was an ironclad contract to prove that she would have no claim to the child unless indicated otherwise by Mr. Gold. The contract was something that Whale suggested and Gold eagerly agreed to, citing an attempted adoption that went south at the last minute. Belle was not supposed to be come attached to the baby, or the father for that matter. But as each day passed she felt more and more connected to the Gold men.

"Who are you carrying for?" Ruby questioned.

"Gold." Belle mumbled quietly.

"WHAT?"

"Keep it down, girl! What has you so riled up?" Granny descended on the table, eyeing he granddaughter.

"Belle's carrying Mr. Gold's baby."

"What?" The older woman didn't shout but Belle felt the scrutiny of her gaze. "What did he do to you?"

"No, it's not like that. I'm a surrogate."

"You're bringing a child into the world for that man?" Granny seemed angrier than Ruby about it all. "Did you give any thought to what life will be like for that child?"

Belle fell silent, reaching for her jacket and standing up. Her tone dropped so only the three women could hear her.

"First, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak about Mr. Gold like that. At least around me. Second, I'm amazed to discover how little you all think of me. Assuming that I jumped into this impulsively, without considering the child first. I have absolutely no doubt that his father will love this child. That I believe that should certainly be enough for all of you to trust my decision."

With that, Belle left the diner. She was almost to eh library when she realized someone was following her.

"Belle! Belle, wait up!" Mary Margaret called, trying to catch up.

"I really don't want to be lectured on this."

"I'm not going to lecture you. While I'm not giddy at the thought of Mr. Gold reproducing, I think it's a very kind thing you're doing for them."

"Him. I'm really only doing it for him. The good Mrs. Gold can't be bothered to even pretend to care. Not even for her husband's sake."

"You like him." Mary Margaret realized aloud as they walked to the back entrance for Belle's apartment.

"Yes." She admitted quietly. It was the first time she said it out loud. Before the pregnancy she had never given much thought to the town pawnbroker. But over the past months it was getting much more difficult to deny. She looked forward to his visits, welcomed his company, and always felt that their time together never lasted long enough. She enjoyed his smile, always a bit proud that she could provoke some kind of happiness or joy from the man, if only for a moment or two. He deserved that much at least.

At first it was friendship and company. Then a little crush as Elliot began opening up to her more. Then the hormones kicked in. Now, in addition to liking him, she wanted him. The surge of lust was strange to Belle. While she had had boyfriends and crushes in her 24 years, she had never really experienced this kind of desire. Although she fought it. With all her might she focused on anything else. Knowing that he had been so very obliging throughout the pregnancy thus far, if she mentioned the urges her hormones were provoking within her, he'd probably offer to help. Which was usually the thought she went to when taking care of it herself.

"I'm glad." Mary Margaret smiled, taking her friend's arm as they walked.

"Oh?"

"Yes. We get to be pregnant at the same time."

"You and David?"

"Only two months, so we aren't telling anyone yet." She beamed as Belle pulled her into a hug.

"That's marvelous!"

The pair stopped short as they rounded the corner and found the man himself standing at her door.

"Elliot, hi." Belle managed, trying not to smile so brightly at him. They last thing she needed were rumors about her and Gold getting around to his wife.

"Hello, Belle, Mary Margaret."

"Did we have a da- appointment that I forgot about?" Belle asked, pulling out her keys.

"No, I just wanted to bring these by." He held out a brown paper bag. Belle gasped when she opened it and looked inside. "I believe you mentioned a craving."

"Where on earth did you find cherry-lime popsicles in February?" She grinned, pulling him into a hug, forgetting that they had an audience.

"I know the right people, dearie."

"I'll have to remember that when my cravings come." Mary Margaret mused. "Congratulations, Mr. Gold. Belle told me you're having a boy."

"Yes." He smiled hesitantly, almost worried to allow any emotions to escape in front of someone other than Belle.

"I'm going to head home. Belle, don't worry, they'll come around."

"I hope so." Belle smiled sadly. "Night."

"Everything all right?" Gold asked as they climbed the stairs to her apartment.

"Fine. I just- I told my friends tonight. Didn't go very well." She shrugged, pushing her door open.

"I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault." She assured him, pulling a popsicle from the wrapper before putting the rest in the freezer.

"It is. You're carrying the monster's baby."

"Hey! Don't say that! A monster would not stand around in the snow to bring a pregnant woman popsicles." She soothed, brushing snow from his shoulders with her free hand.

"Depends on the woman." He smiled timidly. She felt coy, enjoying her popsicle while he was flirting with her. His eyes watched the frozen treat as it disappeared between her lips. It suddenly felt as though the heat had been turned on. "I should head home."

"Are you sure?" Belle looked crestfallen, watching him as he moved towards the door.

"Yeah." He nodded. "Yes. Yes, I should. Milah is probably…" He trailed off. His wife wouldn't care where he was. She wouldn't be waiting up for him, greeting him with a smile like Belle always did.

"Oh… all right. Thank you, for the popsicles." She followed him.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, turning around to face her. It startled them both to suddenly realize how close they were standing. Gold couldn't seem to process what was happening even as their lips touched. He moved closer, a hand curling around her waist and pulling her near. Even with her mouth cold from the popsicle, he could sense a heat coming from her tongue. He pushed back slightly, running his own tongue across her lips, tasting the cherry liquid that had stained her pink lips a deeper shade.

A moan escaped her as his hand moved further up her back, not stopping until he reached the brown curls he had been fascinated with for months now. She moaned again and this time it only served to shake him from the trance. Gold jumped back as if he suddenly received an electric shock. All at once the silence felt like too much and they began to speak at the same time.

"Belle, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry." He managed, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. My hormones have just been off the wall and you always make me so eager…"

And like that, they fell silent again. Gold's head reeling from what she had just admitted to him.

"I- you mean you- you're attracted to me?" Belle felt her cheeks flush as her eyes fell to the melting popsicle forgotten in her hand. She dropped it in the sink, reaching for a towel to dry her hand.

"Don't worry, Elliot. I wouldn't- I mean I never intended to act on it. I would never dream of interfering with your marriage. It's just I've had these feelings and now with my hormones from the pregnancy- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, don't worry about it." He fumbled for the words to respond. "I should go home."

"Of course." She nodded. "Goodnight, Elliot."

"Goodnight, Belle." He sounded almost sad as he turned to the stairs. It was amazing that he could manage the steps at all. His cane felt foreign in his hand, knowing that Belle had feelings for him made him feel like a young man again. He had Belle on the brain since she slipped on the ice and landed on him. But he would never dare to consider that she would feel the same way. That a beautiful young woman like Belle would even consider him a friend took a stretch of the imagination. To think that she wanted him… Gold shook his head and continued home, licking at his lips, which still tasted of cherry.

* * *

"I don't trust the little trollop." Milah fumed, pacing across Regina's office.

"What has she done?" Regina asked, carefully pulling the coffee cup from her friend's hands. She had already lost too many cups and plates to her friend's temper.

"He came home last night with red lipstick all over his mouth."

"What did he say when you confronted him?"

"Told me it was from a popsicle. That he was with Belle and she had a craving for them… more like a craving for him."

"May I ask something without you becoming furious?"

"I welcome the attempt."

"You have Killian. You don't share Elliot's bed any longer, why bother getting upset when he looks elsewhere?" Regina asked rather innocently, not sure about the motives of her friend's mind. "You have your cake footing the bills and get to enjoy a slice of another every two months. What do you care what your husband does?"

"Because, he's _my_ husband. And if _my _husband decides that he's in love with a girl half his age, glowing with that maternal light while carrying his child, and wants to marry her. Then he'll divorce me, leaving me with nothing but Killian on a cramped ship."

"Fair enough." Regina shrugged. "What are you going to do about them?"

"I'm going to play the loving wife."

Regina had to turn away, pretending to look for a file so she could hide her laugh. She had known Milah for years and she knew that sincerity when it came to her husband was more than lacking.

* * *

The weeks continued to pass and Belle slowly got bigger. Milah began to make an effort at home, though the small gestures she was making always seemed to be laced with sarcasm. She pretended to be hurt that her husband had already seen to the nursery and the cradle, found a few of the sonograms and framed them for Elliot, even went shopping for some baby clothes, blue onesies and what not. No matter what she did she just couldn't manage to convince him that she really cared. Perhaps because she couldn't manage to convince herself.

"What are you watching?" Gold asked, taking the empty seat next to Belle on the sofa.

"Murder, She Wrote. I like to try and solve the murder before Jessica Fletcher." She smiled, lowering herself back into her seat.

"How are you feeling?"

"My legs hurt, my feet hurt, I'm trying to wage war on stretch marks, and I think I've gone through all the anti-acids in town." She smiled weakly.

"Well I can help with one of those problems." He offered, pulling her feet into his lap.

"Really?"

He nodded and began to massage her feet. A moan similar to the one that had escaped her when they kissed flooded his ears. His hands were warm on her bare feet, seeing to each arch and line. He could see that her ankles were swollen and was rather surprised that she had been managing to keep working in the library day after day.

"That feels wonderful." Belle murmured, her head falling to the side so she could look at the television.

"The mother did it." He announced after a few moments of silence.

"What? How do you- oh!" She groaned sitting up and dropping a hand to her stomach.

"What is it? Is everything all right? Belle?"

"He's kicking." She whispered in awe, pulling at his hand and placing it beneath hers. "Feel that?"

"Bae's an active little thing. Figure he'll be a footballer?" Gold smiled, willing his son to kick again.

"Bae?"

"I was going through some family histories the other day and came across the name."

"I like it. It's different."

"It was short for Baelfire, but I thought that might be considered cruel in this day and age."

"Too many people use the same name over and over. It will be nice for him to have something distinctive." She smiled. They settled back into silence, watching the program and Gold simply resting his hand on her stomach.

It was all very comfortable and domestic. A knock at the door interrupted it all.

"I'll get it." Gold offered, moving her feet from his lap and standing.

"Oh goodness, the mother did do it." Belle realized aloud. Gold just laughed, pulling the door open.

"Milah." He stated blankly. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought something for Belle." She replied in a calm tone.

"Mrs. Gold." Belle greeted, trying to pull herself up.

"Don't get up on my account, dearie." Milah smiled, moving past her husband into the living room. "What a lovely little apartment."

"Thank you. I'm rather fond of it." Belle grinned, looking around the room with affection. "Ahh…"

"Again?" Gold asked, reappearing at her side.

"Footballer indeed. If only he would stop practicing on my ribs."

"He's kicking?" Milah asked slowly.

"Yes, come." Belle gestured for her to take the empty spot on the sofa. As she had with Gold, Belle took Milah's hand and placed it in just the right spot.

"Oh…" Milah managed, surprised at the movement beneath her hand. Any momentary happiness she might've felt at the baby crumbled when she noticed the way Elliot was entranced with Belle. Pulling her hand away, Milah stood again, reaching for the bag she brought. She handed a jar of lotion to Belle before picking up her purse and moving toward the door. "For stretch marks."

"Thank you." Belle smiled. "You're sure you wouldn't like to stay?"

"No, I'm meeting… someone." She looked away from her husband, knowing that he would be glaring at her evasiveness. "I'll see you at home, Elliot."

He walked her to the door and knowing that Belle could see them, pulled him into a kiss. He lost his balance, the suddenness of the gesture almost knocking him off his feet.

"Have a good night." She smiled sweetly, turning and leaving a very confused husband in her wake.

"That was strange." Gold mused aloud, returning to his seat on the sofa.

"It looked like she was making an effort." Belle replied quietly. She couldn't honestly be angry for a wife trying to win her husband back. It was far from her place to try and interfere.

"She's trying to make it seem that way." He shook his head, taking her feet in his lap again.

* * *

It was dark when Gold got home, almost midnight. He had spent the evening watching old TV with Belle, looking after her sore feet and ankles. It got harder every time he went to leave her. When Milah had arrived at the door it felt like an intrusion, the world he escaped to with Belle was a happy isolation from everyone else.

"Milah?" She was seated in the dark living room again, he could smell the gin from across the room.

"You managed to pull yourself away from her long enough to come home?" She chuckled humorlessly, taking another sip of her drink.

"Don't be ridiculous." He groaned, exhausted from a fight before it even began.

"What a shame you didn't lust after her when you started this little venture. You could've gotten her knocked up the old fashioned way. Is that what you want, Elliot? Do you want to fuck the little librarian?"

"Be careful, dearie. You're starting to speak like a pirate. Don't want to give your secret away." He smirked, leaving the room and heading upstairs.

* * *

Belle tossed and turned, her insomnia making it difficult to fall asleep, the kicking baby making it difficult to get comfortable. But if she had been asleep she wouldn't have heard the glass breaking downstairs and someone lumbering through the front doors of the library.

Fear surged through her as she tried to climb out of bed. She grabbed the phone from the nightstand and hurried into the bathroom.

"Insomnia again?" Gold answered his cell phone groggily.

"Someone just broke into the library." She whispered, locking the bathroom door and sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

Gold sprang out of bed at a speed surprising for a man with a limp. He pulled on a pair of old jeans and grabbed a sweater from the closet.

"Where are you?"

"Locked in my bathroom."

"Stay put. I'm on my way over, I'll call the sheriff."

"Elliot, I'm scared." She whimpered, switching off the lights so that if the burglar came upstairs he wouldn't know right away that she was in there.

"Be brave, Belle. You can do that, can't you, sweetheart?" He didn't care about the slip using the term of endearment as he pulled his car keys from the hook on the wall. "I know you can be brave, Belle."

"Okay."

"Just stay put. I'm on my way."

"Elliot." She froze, the words she wanted to say hesitating on her lips.

"I know, sweetheart. I do too."


	4. Chapter 4

Gold broke almost every traffic law as he drove to the library. Still the Sheriff managed to beat him there. The cruiser was sitting out front and the lights downstairs were all on. As Gold hurried from his car he caught sight of the door with its window shattered, how the man managed to break in.

"I said stop!" Graham's voice called out. As Gold reached the door a large, older man came barreling towards him. The man was unsteady on his feet, his body as numbed by alcohol as his mind. Gold simply moved to the side, stuck out his cane, and watched the man fall to the ground, his hands landing in the broken glass that covered the floor.

"I believe the officer told you to stop, Moe." Gold sneered, looking down at Belle's father, drunk and trying to regain his bearings.

"You! You got my little girl knocked up! You bought and used her just like everyone else in this town!" Moe French shouted from his place on the floor.

"Regardless, it's breaking and entering, Mr. French." Graham explained, pulling out his handcuffs.

"When he comes around you might try explaining the concept of surrogacy." Gold muttered, hurrying towards the inside entrance to Belle's apartment. He quickly unlocked the door using the key she had given him. It was dark and quiet, he could just guess how she was trying to breathe softly behind the locked bathroom door, probably running her hands across her baby bump, trying to soothe Bae.

"Belle?" He called out, heading for her bedroom. "Belle, sweetheart?"

"Elliot?" Her voice answered cautiously from the other side of the bathroom door.

"You can come out now."

He barely finished the sentence before he heard the door unlock and found his arms full of Belle. She clung to him tightly, arms wrapped around his neck, round belly awkwardly placed between them.

"It's all right, sweetheart. You're safe." He calmed, brushing her hair back and trying to keep his own tears at bay while hers journeyed down his neck. "You're safe."

"What happened?" She asked when the tears finally stopped.

"Your… your father had a bit too much and decided to let himself in." Gold didn't think it was possible for Belle to look much paler, but at his words all color drained from her face.

"Was he hurt?"

"A few cuts from the broken glass. He'll be in a cell at the sheriff's office tonight and a bit longer if you press charges."

"I don't know." She muttered, sitting on the edge of her bed. It was the wrong time for him to be distracted by the sweet nightgown Belle wore. The yellow cotton fell to her knees, pushed out in the front by her full stomach. He had never seen her look quite so beautiful, lit by the orange glow of the streetlights, her hair free of its usual combs.

"Why don't we get you settled back into bed and I'll go see to the mess downstairs." He suggested, moving behind her to pull the covers down.

"No… I couldn't sleep before, certainly not going to be able to now. Could we go for a walk?"

It was almost five am. But he couldn't say no to her and disappeared downstairs to clean up the glass and blood while she got dressed. He was just taping a few sheets of newspaper over the broken window when she appeared at his side. Her clothes covered her much more than the yellow nightgown. A warm sweater to shield her from the cold spring dawn and leggings with a pair of Ugg boots.

"Thank you for cleaning." She managed in a quiet tone, glancing around the room to see if there was anything else out of place.

"Of course. Ready?"

She nodded and the two set out to stroll the quiet streets of Storybrooke. They managed about two blocks in silence before Gold put an arm around her shoulders and spoke.

"Are you all right?"

"I honestly don't know." She paused, trying to collect her thoughts before continuing. "I'm just so angry at him. Did he say what he was doing there?"

"Not really, though he yelled at me for using you."

That was the first time he heard Belle scoff.

"He's got a nerve. Conveniently forgetting that we haven't had a relationship since my mother died."

"What happened?"

"After she passed he started to drink, heavily. One night he came home drunk and I was trying to take care of him… he was so drunk and angry. Asked me what right I had to look so much like her. I was trying to help him upstairs and he was agitated…"

"Belle?" Gold asked, almost afraid to hear her continue her story. He could see the tears welling up in her eyes again as she moved forward to sit down on a bench. He took the spot next to her and held her hand until she was ready to speak again.

"He smacked me, I've always been a klutz…" She laughed sadly. "I fell down the stairs. He was too out of it to realize and there were broken bones so I laid there the rest of the night. He eventually sobered up enough to want something from the kitchen. Finally got to the hospital, where they of course called the sheriff. I was fourteen, but because of the circumstances I was allowed to become emancipated and went to live with Granny and Ruby."

"How have I never heard any of this?" He asked before he could stop the question from escaping. "Sorry, it's just, with this town's gossip mill being what it is."

"Granny wouldn't allow a word to be spoken about it." She managed a smile at that. "When I finished high school I took over the library and moved in upstairs, started to save up for college."

"I'm sorry, Belle." She shrugged.

"Just keep him away from me until Bae's born. I don't want to think… when he drink he loses all senses."

"Belle, I won't let him near you ever. Even after Bae's born. I promise." He reached up, brushing the tears away from her cheeks. "Believe me?"

She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment and moving just enough to press a kiss to his warm palm.

"I'm hungry." She finally said after a few more moments of silence had passed.

"Granny should be opening up. Breakfast?"

"Yes please."

They walked back towards the diner, which was indeed open although still empty. It was warm inside and smelled of freshly brewed coffee. At the chime of the bell Granny appeared from the kitchen, surprised at her first customers of the morning.

"Morning, Belle." She greeted, waiting for them to select a booth.

"Morning, Granny."

"Up early. Anything wrong?" She asked, glaring at Gold.

"Just hungry."

"Are you certain?" The woman eyed Belle closely. It was clear that she hadn't sleep and had been crying.

"Please?" Belle asked quietly, hoping that the topic could be dropped.

"All right. Do you know what you want?"

"French toast, please? And some bacon."

"Sure."

"And maybe some fruit?"

"Glad that you want to balance your meal out." Granny chuckled. "Tea?"

"Yes, please. For both of us."

With reluctance, Granny also took Gold's order and disappeared into the kitchen again.

"I need to go wash my hands, still a bit dirty from cleaning up the library. Are you all right on your own for a moment?"

"Of course." Belle smiled, pulling a book out of its hiding place between the booth and wall.

"Should've known." He laughed, sliding out of the booth and moving towards the back. But instead of the restroom he slipped into the kitchen where Granny was standing at the stove.

"What did you do to her?" She demanded at first sight.

"I didn't do anything. Her drunkard father broke into the library, scared her half to death. She hid in the bathroom while he lumbered around downstairs."

"Did you kill him?" She asked cautiously.

"Of course not. I didn't know it was him when she called me. I informed the sheriff, who has Moe French sitting in a cell right now. Believe me, if I had known the extent of… well, if I knew going into the library I would have killed him."

Granny nodded, looking at him for a long moment before turning back to the food.

"Are you in love with her?"

"I'm married."

"That wasn't my question. Are you in love with Belle?"

"Yes."

"That's what I thought." When she turned to face him again there was a knife in her hand. "I'll say this once, Gold. You do right by that girl. Get your affairs in order. I know she feels something for you, but if you toy with her, if you make her the center of some scandal with that harpy of a wife, I'll take you from a rooster to a hen with a quick slice. Are we clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Right. Go back out there, she shouldn't be alone right now. Moe French has broken that girl before and I'll be damned if he gets to do it again."

Gold nodded and returned to the booth, smiling at Belle as he slid into the seat across from her. They chatted casually over breakfast, talking about the baby and books. As she finished off the plate of French toast she was barely able to stifle a yawn.

"You're going back to bed." He announced, pulling out his wallet and settling the bill.

"I can't, I have to open the library."

"Not today. I'll have Mr. Dove come see to the window and perhaps a stronger lock and you are getting some rest."

She was too tired to argue and simply nodded, allowing him to lead her from the diner. It was slowly growing brighter out and it was best that they weren't seen together quite so early. Gossip would run rampant, suggesting that something more was going on between the two.

He disappeared into the kitchen to fetch a glass of ice water while she changed back into her nightgown.

"Decent?" He called before moving close to the pocket doors.

"Decent." She was already in bed, shifting pillows around to get comfortable.

"Water, should you wake up parched." He smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Do you need anything?"

"Would you… would you stay for a little bit?" Belle asked timidly.

"Are you afraid to stay here?"

"Just unsettled. I shouldn't have asked. I'll be fine."

"No, no. I'll stay." He looked around the room for a chair, but Belle moved over allowing him the space next to her. "You're sure?"

"Hands to myself." She smiled, tucking her hands under the comforter. He smirked at her and laid down next to her, staying above the sheets. It had been a long night and he really was as tired as she was. And her bed was so soft and warm… and smelled of tea, books and roses.

"Not your hands I'm worried about, dear."

"Your hands don't worry me." He glanced down noticing that she was rubbing her stomach.

"Is he behaving himself?"

"Finally. He seems to sleep more during the day and then kicks me all night. You'll have an interesting sleep pattern to deal with in a few months."

"Well worth it."

"You're going to be a wonderful father, Elliot." She murmured quietly, her eyes drifting shut. For a while he just laid next to her, watching her sleep. Even asleep she kept her arms around the baby, protecting him at all costs. Why couldn't he have met her before?

The two established a bit of a pattern after that day. A few nights a week, when Bae was forcing Belle into insomnia, Gold would come over and keep her company. The next two months passed in this fashion, Gold spending more and more time with Belle in the apartment above the library while Milah was preoccupied with the return of the sailor.

Gold was having the best sleep he had ever known. Something about those few hours curled up in Belle's bed, passing the early morning hours together, left him more refreshed and energized than he had ever been.

"Elliot… Elliot…" A hand was shaking him awake. "Elliot, I think the baby's coming!"

"What? It's too soon."

"Three weeks. Guess no one told Bae." Belle moaned, holding her stomach and leaning forward.

"All right, sweetheart. It's all right." He rubbed her back while trying to get his thoughts together. She was already dressed and ready to go. "What do we need to bring?"

"Just grab my bag—AH!"

"Okay, okay. Bag. I've got the bag. Let's go." He tried to help her up gently, managing the bag on one shoulder and his cane as well as Belle.

"Elliot. You're not wearing shoes." She pointed out.

"What? Oh." He left her near the doorframe, where she could hold herself up while he hurried back to the bedroom to put on his shoes. Not caring about his appearance beyond that he hurried back to help Belle downstairs.

The trip to the hospital passed in a whirl. Gold not leaving Belle's side as she was taken into a private room. They waited for Dr. Whale to arrived, eventually joined by Ruby who was serving as Belle's second birth coach.

"You aren't in labor just yet." Whale announced. "Your water hasn't broken yet, but you are having weak contractions."

"They're going to get worse?" Belle asked in horror.

"Much, from what other women to give birth have led me to believe. We've got some time before Baby Gold makes his appearance in the world. The position of the baby is concerning me a little, we'll keep an eye on him, make sure delivery will be easy. If your water doesn't break by this evening we'll have to take care of it manually."

"Manually?" Ruby stared at him blankly.

"Is there anything I can do to help move things along?" Belle asked.

"A bit of activity could help. Take a stroll around the floor. I'll be back to check on you soon." Whale smiled reassuringly.

Ruby offered to go pick up a few other things Belle forgot at her apartment, leaving Gold to accompany her around the maternity ward.

"You're finally walking at my pace." Gold chuckled as they slowly moved down the hall.

"I like your pace. Means our walks last longer."

"Belle, I was wondering… after Bae's born… I'd… I would like it if we could continue having walks together." He stammered slowly.

"I would like that, I really would. But, what about your wife?"

"Yes, Elliot. What about your wife?" Milah's voice interrupted, sounding like a harsh contrast to the calm of the maternity ward.

"Milah."

"Mrs. Gold." Belle flushed, letting go of Elliot's arm and moving to hold the railing along the wall.

"The hospital called, thought I would like to know that the child was on its way."

"Bae is on his way, yes. But it will be a while."

"Bae? You two decided on a name?" Milah looked accusingly at Belle.

"I didn't." Belle shook her head, an arm moving to cradle her stomach.

"I did. You're lack of interest in this venture hasn't gone unnoticed, Milah. You can hardly be surprised that I selected a name for _him_."

"You've kept me from this venture since day one."

"Yes, you've clearly been heartbroken about it, dearie. Running off to James Hook every time he returns to town. Do you run around on him too? Sneak off with another man as soon as he's out of port? You certainly aren't spending that time with me."

"This coming from a man who clearly looks like a pillar of fidelity. Wrinkled pants, untucked shirt, bedhead." She smirked. "You mean to tell me every night when you sneak out it's just to watch reruns with your little trollop?"

"Don't call her that."

"Nothing is going on, Mrs. Gold. He's just been keeping me company."

"Sure, dear. Tell yourself that."

Their fighting only grew louder, harsher words exchanged, names called, as the word cripple flew from Milah's mouth a surge of anger was felt by all in the vicinity.

"You know, Milah. I thank the gods above that this child will have absolutely none of your DNA."

"What?" Milah recoiled as if she had been slapped. "What do you mean by that?"

"You didn't tell her?" Belle demanded from behind him.

"Tell me what?"

"Didn't tell her what?" Ruby whispered appearing at Belle's side. She had been walking the floor looking for them since she returned from the apartment. Eventually she found that following the yelling helped her along the way.

"Your eggs were deemed unviable. So the donation came from elsewhere." He explained as though he were discussing the weather.

"And you didn't bother to mention this to me?"

"You've made it abundantly clear that you have no interest in a child with an old cripple like me."

"And you think that she is? Where would your pretty little librarian be if you weren't paying her for her _services_? Take away your money and you're just the town cripple."

"Don't call him that." Belle chimed in.

"How sweet, she defends you. You must have promised her something grand." Milah laughed.

"He's never asked anything of me, only given of himself. It isn't about money and if you had a heart anywhere in there, you would understand that." Belle's final words were cut off my a gasp of pain as her water broke.

Everything else was forgotten in that moment except for getting Belle back to her room and finding the doctor. Ruby ran off to find Whale, while Milah watched her husband calm Belle as he led her away.

"Is it all right if I stay with you?" He asked, helping her back into bed.

"I'd like that." Belle smiled. "You can stay with me as long as you'd like."

Belle's spirits quickly fell however as wave after wave of pain came on quickly. Nurses and the doctor were in and out of the room and it quickly became clear that something was going wrong. Ruby and Gold didn't leave her side until Whale hurried back in, adjusting his scrubs.

"Belle, we're going to have to perform a c-section. The baby is in an odd position and the cord has become wrapped around his neck."

"You can save him?" She asked, her hand clutching at Gold's.

"We can save him. Everything will be fine." Whale assured her. "One person can come in the room with you."

"Elliot. I want Elliot." She nodded, looking up at him with a questioning glance.

"Of course. Of course, sweetheart."

"All right. We'll get you into some scrubs and Belle, we're going to move you to the operating room."

The c-section was underway, Gold desperate to keep Belle distracted from what was going on beyond the sheet they put up to block her view.

"Elliot… Elliot, can you see him?" She asked weakly, her head lulling to the side.

He ventured a cautious glance just as Bae entered the world. A sharp cry breaking through the noise of the room.

"I see him. He's perfect, Belle. He's a perfect little boy." He reassured her.

"Good… good." She nodded, her eyes drifting shut. "I'm so sleepy…"

"Belle?"

Bae's cries were suddenly replaced with a variety of machines beeping at once.

Gold found himself standing outside of the operating doors, not sure what had happened or when he would get to see Belle or Bae again.

"Mr. Gold?" A voice asked from beside him. He turned to find Ruby, a confused expression on her face. At that moment he broke, sobbing into the shoulder of his love's best friend, considering everything he stood to lose.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruby didn't know what to do. Gold had been all but shoved from the operating room, tears streaming down his face. That he would look to her for comfort proved that something must have gone terribly wrong but her pleas for an explanation had gone unanswered.

"Mr. Gold, please, what happened?" She begged.

"Belle." He pulled away from her, brushing the tears away from his eyes. "They didn't tell me what was wrong. Right after Bae came out the monitors started beeping, they said something about her blood loss and emergency surgery."

They sat in silence in the waiting room, watching the minutes tick away. Granny and Mary Margaret arrived, but Gold couldn't bring himself to speak. Ruby just patted his hand and said she would take care of keeping everyone informed.

"Mr. Gold?" A nurse appeared in the doorway.

"How is she?" He asked, hurrying towards the woman as fast as his leg would allow.

"Still in surgery. But you can see your son if you'd like."

"Please."

"I'll bring him to Miss French's room, you can sit with him there until Miss French is out of surgery." The nurse smiled sadly, disappearing down the hallway.

"Let us know when you hear something." Ruby requested quietly, appearing at his side.

"Of course." He nodded, not turning to look at her. "Thank you, Ruby."

"For some reason Belle loves you, and we love Belle, so we'll be here for you until she can do it herself."

"She's loves me." He repeated quietly, still in a bit of a haze.

"As much as you love her. Now go see your son."

Gold walked down the hall towards the room that they had left so long ago. It felt as though days had passed since Belle went into labor, since they were curled up together in her bed above the library. In reality it had only been a day. The sun had gone down and there was an eerie silence echoing throughout the hospital walls. Gold had always hated hospitals. He had spent more time in them than he cared to remember. The injury that had left him scarred permanently, visits as a child with his mother when they had to sneak away in the dark of the night to avoid his father's wrath… he would not be that sort of father. Not like his own, not like Belle's.

He hesitated outside of the doorway, waiting for the nurse to come bearing Bae.

"The child has arrived?" Milah's voice shook him from his thoughts.

"Yes." He answered briskly, not wanting to focus on anything other than Belle and Bae.

"What's happened?" Even Milah could tell that something had gone wrong. She had lived with Elliot Gold for well over two decades, she could read his moods like an open book and right now he was anxious and the rarely seen scared.

"There were complications, the baby is fine, but Belle…" His fell silent, trying hard not to picture her lying on the table, doctors huddled around her.

"You really love her?" She seemed surprised by the notion that her husband had the capacity to love anyone.

"I do."

"Without the baby?"

"Even if it weren't for Bae, I would still choose her. I would still want her. And she wants me."

"You're in love?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Run along, now. Your pirate is probably waiting." She smirked before moving close to him, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"I'm going to take everything you have." At that Gold laughed, gripping his cane firmly.

"Actually, you aren't. If you read the prenup closely you would know that there's a section that ensures if you have an affair you get nothing. I never bothered to enforce it, I didn't care before. But I have the chance at a family now, a real family, and it doesn't include you."

The sound of her hand making contact with his face echoed throughout the hospital halls.

"Hook's a lucky man." He smirked, rubbing his cheek softly.

"Go to hell."

"I'm finally getting out of it, why would I turn back now?" He quipped.

"Mr. Gold, would you like to meet your son?" A nurse called from the door where he had been waiting.

"Yes, I would." He smiled, turning away from Milah and walking towards his future.

He sat with Bae in the private room where he had waited hours earlier with Belle. The boy was a decent size considering he was a few weeks early. Gold was rather taken with the large pair of eyes that matched his own staring up at him.

"You're handsome, aren't you my boy?" Gold smiled, bopping his son on the nose. The baby seemed taken with his father's finger and reached out to grab hold of the long digit.

"Yes, your mama will be quite pleased when she wakes up." Bae's head seemed to droop to the side, almost questioning what his father was saying. Which was quite impossible, for a baby to understand anything so complex so soon out of the womb, but Gold continued to speak as if the child hung on every word. "If any child could comprehend straight from the womb it would be a child of Belle's… She will wake up. She has to now that we have a chance."

"Would you like a bit of company?" A voice asked from the doorway. Gold pulled his attention away from his son long enough to see Granny.

"I believe we would." He nodded. She took a seat next to him on the sofa, looking down at the babe in his arms.

"He'll have Belle's curls." She observed as the boy smiled up at her.

"I hope he'll have more of her than just that."

"She will. Children often get the best of both parents. Belle got her mother's beauty and brains."

"And from her father?"

"A big heart, she just has the good sense to know what to do with it. Moe was a good man once. Before he lost Janie he was a devoted husband and father, but once she was gone he gave up, might as well died himself. I know that Belle is going to pull through this, the girl is too stubborn to give up when there's so much waiting for her… I saw the harpy storming out of here. Looked like she could spit nails."

"Yes, she forgot about the fidelity clause in our prenuptial agreement." Gold grinned down at Bae who was still holding his finger, trying to suckle at the digit.

"It all comes back around. Oh, I've got something here for the boy." She said suddenly, reaching for her knitting bag and pulling out a dark green blanket. "Commissioned by Belle. I've tried to teach that girl how to knit for well over ten years and she just cannot figure out the needles."

"It's lovely, isn't it, Bae?" Gold tilted the baby slightly so that he could see. "Would you like to…?"

"Of course. It's been ages since I've held a newborn." Granny arranged the blanket in her arms so that when Gold handed her the baby they could wrap him up.

"He seems very calm."

"He does. I'm sure he'll fuss a bit more when he gets hungry." She smiled down at Bae. "Yes, definitely the best of both parents."

They sat in silence, simply marveling over the child until Mary Margaret and Ruby appeared, eager to see the baby. Gold allowed them to join in, showing off his child as any proud father would. Mary Margaret didn't attempt to hold him with her own pregnant belly making it rather awkward. But Ruby was giddy to coo over the baby, telling him how handsome he was. Looking around the trio of women Gold suddenly realized that he had been accepted into Belle's family, or at the very least welcomed in. It was oddly comfortable to not be alone.

"Elliot." He looked away from the group to see that Whale was waiting to speak with him. The doctor looked exhausted, his scrub shirt was missing but there was a faint trace of blood that must have soaked through to his undershirt.

"How is she?" Gold asked, quickly rising to his feet. All heads turned to the doctor, waiting for the update. He didn't say anything for a moment and just as he opened his mouth to speak a nurse appeared, asking him to move aside as they wheeled a sleeping Belle into the room.

* * *

Belle was warm. The world around her was slowly coming into focus, she was outside… sitting on a checkered blanket in the middle of a backyard. Where was she? Something felt off but she couldn't quite decide what. Where was everyone? Her hand fell to her stomach, which was suddenly flat again. A picnic basket and stack of books at her side as well as a stuffed tiger.

"Bae?" She called out, looking around the area before moving to her feet. "Elliot?"

No response, she walked around the yard a bit more, listening for any small sound or indication that someone else was around. That's when she heard it. Giggling. From behind a large oak tree.

"Hide and seek works better if you can contain your glee." She smiled, peering around the trunk of the tree to find Gold holding Bae in his arms.

"Mama!" The toddler laughed, holding his arms out to her. Belle was confused for a moment, when did she become mama? What about Milah? Regardless, Belle took the child. He was the image of his father, features and eyes all Elliot, everything except for his hair, which curled wildly from his head in a dark shade of brown that matched Belle's.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Gold asked as they walked back to the blanket.

"I don't remember how we got here." She admitted quietly, still taking in their surroundings. It was as though every other house had disappeared, only the pink mansion standing guard before the backyard.

"That's because we haven't gotten here yet." He explained with a shrug, reaching for an apple from the picnic basket, cutting a slice for Bae then one for himself.

"What do you mean?"

"You're sleeping, love."

"This is a dream?"

"It can be a reality." He smiled softly, as Bae climbed down from her lap and moved for the stack of children's books.

"But Milah?"

"Is not his mother and is not the woman I love." He raised his fingers and snapped, a beautiful band encircling her ring finger. "You and I can have a future together. We can raise Bae, maybe a few more. But first you have to wake up."

His voice started to sound distant, the world around her blurring again, Gold and Bae fading out of sight.

"Just wake up, sweetheart."

The voice started to sound clearer, louder.

"Please, Belle. Bae is so eager to meet you."

The fog was lifting, fingers were brushing the back of her hand.

"And I need to tell you how much I love you."

Her eyes fluttered open, shutting again quickly against the harsh light of the hospital room.

"Sorry." She heard Elliot mutter as he reached for the switch to turn off the lights over her bed. "There, try again, love."

She opened her eyes again, not overwhelmed by the brightness this time.

"Hi." He greeted nervously.

"Hi." Her voice was hoarse, but it didn't matter at the moment.

"I've got a little boy here who is quite sick of his papa." He began as she hit the button to raise the back of the bed slightly.

"I find that hard to believe." She chuckled softly. "But if it means I get to hold him…"

Gold moved, placing Bae in Belle's arms.

"Hello, darling." She beamed at the boy. "Oh goodness, look at you. You're perfect, Bae."

"And quite in need of a mama… if you know anyone who might be interested." Gold offered gently, his hand covering her own hand that was resting at Bae's side.

"I know just the woman for you. A bit bookish…" He leaned down swiftly, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I like bookish."


	6. Chapter 6

And then life was calm… well, as calm as life could be with a newborn baby. Milah moved out before Gold got back from the hospital, her dashing sailor having convinced her to come along with him. A journey that suited everyone just fine since Bae had quickly become the center of Gold's focus. As well as Belle, whom he was looking after until Whale deemed her completely recovered.

Which was how Belle found herself in the rocking chair facing the window that looked out over the backyard she had dreamed about, Bae happily nursing at her breast. It seemed as though Bae was always happy. He was a calm, docile babe, giggling and grinning anytime Gold or Belle appeared above his crib. Late night feedings or changes were really the only times he appeared to be cranky.

"Dinner time already?" Gold asked from the doorway. He was still a bit skittish about being in the room while Belle was feeding Bae. It was hard not to become distracted by Belle. It was a beautiful sight on its own, the woman he loved so tender with the life they created. The sight of Belle's bare breasts was equally beautiful and he would often have to find a reason to leave the room before she noticed how he blushed… or worse.

"A big appetite for such a little boy." She laughed. "You can come further into the room if you'd like."

He nodded and sat at the window seat across from her.

"Won't be little for long given the way he eats."

"He'll be strong like his papa then."

"Hardly."

She scowled slightly at his self-deprecation before turning her attention back to Bae.

"I don't know, your papa seems quite strong to me. What do you think?" The baby gurgled happily, squirming slightly in her arms and turning his head to let her know that he was done. "Two against one."

"I'm going to be outnumbered a lot, aren't I?"

"You are, yes." She laughed, patting Bae's back as she shifted him to her shoulder.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight…" He ventured timidly.

"We have dinner together every night."

"Aye. But I meant as a date… if you'd like… with me. If you feel up to it, I know you weren't feeling well earlier."

"It's about time you asked. I would love to have a dinner date with you. But perhaps something simple to eat?" Their eyes met, excitement passing between them before Belle's expression changed suddenly. Bae spit up down the back of her dress. "Oh, Bae."

"Here, I'll put him down, you get cleaned up."

"I'll meet you downstairs." She laughed, disappearing down the hall to his room. She had spent the first night in a guest room but ultimately ended up in his bed, sleeping together as they had during her pregnancy.

"Let's hope this goes well." Gold murmured to his son, cleaning him up before gently rocking the baby. It wasn't just dinner. Gold wanted to pursue more of a relationship with Belle, wanted them to be a couple and raise Bae together. A test date seemed like the best idea, he knew that they got along, that they could live in the same space without wanting to kill each other. But more than anything he wanted to see if there was a romantic spark, one that wasn't fueled by her hormones. His self doubt always had to rear its head, even after their shared kisses and her comment that led him to believe that she would like to be a mother to Bae. He couldn't hold her to something she agreed to immediately after waking from a trying c-section and emergency surgery.

The sleeping baby was placed gently in his crib before Gold turned on the baby monitor, taking the receiver downstairs with him. Down the hall the bedroom door was closed and the shower in the en suite bathroom was still running. Gold found himself feeling incredibly nervous, even wondering if it was possible for her to stand him up even with the date taking place in their house… his house. It wasn't theirs just yet.

As he set the table downstairs, Belle stood under the steady stream of hot water, trying to remove the smell of milk and vomit from her skin. She knew that Elliot cared for her, that he wanted her around, but that didn't mean she should go down to dinner covered in what remained of Bae's meal. They hadn't discussed what was said at the hospital after she woke up, although she as willing to bet that he had been thinking about it as much as she had.

Redressing in a pair of leggings and one of his sweaters, Belle pulled her hair into a ponytail before heading downstairs.

She paused at the doorway to the kitchen, smiling as Gold set two plates down on the dining table. The lights had been turned low and a few candles were glowing around the room.

"Smells marvelous." She grinned, finally pulling his focus from setting out their meal.

"Kept it simple. Grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"Perfect."

He looked relieved, pulling her chair out for her before hurrying back to the kitchen to bring the bowls of soup.

"This is magnificent." Belle smiled at the simple meal.

"Feeling better?"

"I am now."

"Not the most romantic first date." He shrugged.

"I like it, cozy, just us, don't have to worry about leaving the baby with a deranged teenaged babysitter." She grinned, reaching across the table and taking his hand in hers. "And afterwards we get to walk upstairs and tumble into bed."

Normally he wouldn't think anything of the comment, but the soft smile that accompanied it made him choke on his soup. Belle giggled, letting go of his hand to pass him a napkin.

"Not just yet I'm afraid, still recovering. But soon, if you'd like."

"Would you like?"

With a nod she reached for her sandwich. They spent the rest of the meal chatting, flirting, grinning far more than anyone in town would think Elliot Gold capable of. Once they finished eating they settled into the living room, curling up together on the couch to watch a movie.

"Is this what life is like for normal people?" Belle asked quietly, pulling a pillow into his lap to rest her head on.

"You're asking me about normal people?"

"I like this. I like being together."

"So do I. I'd like to be together forever… does that… would you like that?"

"I'll give you forever if you'll give me the same." She answered simply, as though they were discussing the weather.

"Really?"

"Really. Besides, Bae's going to start asking for a sibling one day, can't let you go looking for another surrogate to fall in love with."

"Can't have that." He laughed, his fingers gently threading through her hair.

"Plus, the next time we might get to do it the fun way."

"I'll certainly look forward to that."

"Me too." She turned slightly so she could look up at him.

"Movie?"

"Bed."

He nodded and put the remote aside, it made sense to get a bit of sleep while they could, before Bae woke for his next feeding. Belle quietly followed Elliot as he checked that the doors were locked and lights were turned off. It was a strange little ritual he had, checking the house to make sure that no one could get in. The act made Belle feel safe and at home. She wasn't going to be asked to leave at the end of the night, the pink Victorian was as much her house as it was his now.

Belle disappeared into the bathroom to get changed for bed, returning in light blue nightgown. She stopped Elliot on his way past her, pulling him into a quick kiss before letting him continue on to get changed. She liked what her life had become over the past year. Soon she would have her college degree, work at the library would continue, all while helping Elliot raise their child. When she had signed on to carry the child for the Golds she never imagined that she would end up in love with Mr. Gold and starting a life together.

The baby monitor suddenly crackled to life, Bae's cry echoing throughout the room.

"Hello, sweet Bae." Belle greeted the crying baby with a smile. He wailed again, his arms outstretched for her. He wasn't hungry and didn't need a changing, the boy simply wanted to be held. Taking the child, she rocked him in her arms, taking a seat in the rocking chair. Despite her presence, Bae continued to cry, nothing seemed to calm him.

"Come now, sweetheart. Mama's here. Everything's all right." She soothed, unaware that Elliot was standing in the doorway.

It certainly wasn't how he thought he'd find his family. But watching Belle holding their child, referring to herself as his mother, it didn't matter how it happened. Nothing before Belle and Bae really mattered anymore. Not Milah or the fights, not the fact that the town saw him as a monster, though he suspected that his reputation would be in jeopardy when they saw him with the woman he loved and their child. He didn't care about any of those things, all that mattered now was his family, his house was finally a home… their home.

* * *

And that's all she wrote. Thank you so much reading, so many of you for reading. I've never had a story have so many followers before, scared the hell out of me truth be told. I hope you all enjoyed, if you'd like a little more Rumbelle from me there is a complete Jane Eyre AU called Fortune & Consequence. Thanks again for reading.


End file.
